Profiles
by DesertCat87
Summary: G1 Bios for my fanchars for referance


Author's note: Ya know, it wasn't until I saw LKW's review on 'Smile for the Medic', that I realized I haven't posted char bios! I started Offbeat's a while ago, never finished it though and I have Jynx's. So I decided to take a break from 'Alone' and finish up this. Special thanks to everyone who has commented on my fics! LKW, Mariashadow, Whirlwind, Majesticburn, Tripleguess, Truebornchaos, Jess, Seiberwing, Khylis Tahalli, and Tiamat1972, Thank you all so very much. Reviews are very well appreciated:)

PROFILES: 

Name: Jynx  
Function: Repair Technician  
Faction: Autobots  
Primary Weapon: Stun Gun  
Transformation: Cybertronian vehicle  
Quote: "It's not broken, it's a creative art piece in the making!"

Strength: 05  
Intelligence: 08  
Speed: 07  
Endurance: 05  
Rank: 04  
Courage: 07  
Firepower: 04  
Skill: 08

Profile: Although "Jynx" was originally her Cybertronian name, in English it describes her just was well. If anything can be knocked over or broken, somehow the accident-prone Jynx will find a way to do just that. Which maybe one reason she stuck to being a repair tech; after all, she would never run out of things to fix. But then, Jynx enjoys her job and during her off time, she loves make all kinds of strange looking art pieces (sometimes ending up with them as weapons instead). And at any one time she has some work in progress and never finds any of her works actually finished. Therefore, beware of her workshop. Things live in there that no one will ever know existed. All in all, Jynx is a good natured, fun loving young femme who would just as much laugh with you as well as laugh at herself.

Weapons: Subject does not participate in actual combat. She does however carry a small stun gun for emergences.

Weaknesses: Jynx refuses to actually go out into battle. Not because she cannot to fight or because she is too much of a pacifist; but because she fears she is too clumsy. She always worries that her two left feet will end up getting someone else in trouble but will not tell her comrades of her fears. It is her unwillingness to even practice puts makes her venerable to attack.

Name: Offbeat  
Function: Special Operations  
Faction: Autobots  
Primary Weapon: Plasma rifle  
Transformation: Porsche  
Quote: "Being offbeat is better than being on beat because it always makes everyone else wonder why you're dancing to a different tune."

Strength: 06  
Intelligence: 06  
Speed: 07  
Endurance: 04  
Rank: 03  
Courage: 08  
Firepower: 05  
Skill: 05

Profile: Whether it's spraying the repair bay with pink silly string or by finding some new way to torment Prowl, Offbeat always gets the rest of the Ark crew laughing at his latest antic. Yet, despite his antics usually getting rewarded by Prowl or Prime or even his older brother, Rhapsody, sending him to his personal brig cell, Offbeat will always go back to his pranks if only because he loves laughter. This young mech comes complete with high-spirited, loving life, curious, single-minded attitude that no one, not even Sunstreaker himself, can truly hate. Annoyed to slag with him maybe…

Weapons: Offbeat is still in training being as he is so young, but he does carry a low powered plasma rifle for his battle practice out of the field. Subject also has exceptional audio receptors and radio capabilities.

Weaknesses: The youngster, regardless of his outwardly goofy appearance, is actually self-conscience of his actions as people constantly compare him to his creators Jazz and Jynx. Being seen constantly as the son of "Great Right Hand Man to Optimus Prime" has Offbeat questioning himself, wondering if he is good enough to be called that. And at the same time, hating the fact that he will always be in his "father's" shadow. This some times leads to him stopping in the middle of a battle situation as his mind attempts to find another more glamorous way to do exactly what he wants and therefore putting his teammates' lives on the line.

Name: Rhapsody

Function: Subgroup Leader  
Faction: Autobots  
Primary Weapon: Over shoulder missile launcher  
Transformation: Honda  
Quote: "If you have a flaw, use it to your advantage. It just might blow up in the enemy's face."

Strength: 07  
Intelligence: 07  
Speed: 07  
Endurance: 05  
Rank: 05  
Courage: 08  
Firepower: 06  
Skill: 06

Profile: Rhapsody is the complete opposite to his younger brother, Offbeat. He's an ideal solider and a role model son and brother. Yet, he isn't arrogant or egotistical at all. In fact he always watches his comrades with the utmost care and is very protective about his brother. Whenever Prime gives him a job, Rhapsody cares it out with his usual charismatic flare and gets the job done quickly and correctly. He even climbed through the ranks quicker than had been expected. His only problem…he has his mother's grace. Rhapsody drops things constantly, trips over his own feet and breaks any equipment given to him. How it is that Offbeat got Jazz's charm and Rhapsody got stuck with Jynx's accident-prone butterfingers is beyond him…

Weapons: Rhapsody's main weapon of choice is an over the shoulder missile launcher but he is also equipped with various other riffles.

Weaknesses: Although Rhapsody is not weak physically he is very clumsy. It is because of this that Rhapsody tends to stay away from special operations missions. Nevertheless, he does well in battlefield situations.


End file.
